Mosling
|damage = 50 |attackPeriod = 3 |attackRange = 2 |walkSpeed = 5 |spawnCode = "mossling" |specialAbility = When angry, forms whirlwind to attack player. |drops = x1, x1 x2-3 (133%) |spawnFrom = }} The Mosling is a small baby bird in the Reign of Giants DLC, spawned from an Egg on a nest made by a Moose/Goose during Spring. Nearby Moslings will form a herd centered around a single nest. They will roam around eating various Food they can find, including foods from Crock Pots, having the same apparent eating behavior as the Gobbler. When Spring ends, the Moslings will take flight and ascend into the sky. Under normal circumstances they try to avoid conflict, and will run from an aggressor. If attacked while their parent is alive, all members of the herd will run toward the nest and call for help, causing a Moose/Goose to land and protect them. If their Moose/Goose guardian is slain, the Moslings will become enraged and attack the player. Moslings attack by spinning so fast that they appear as a whirlwind which radiates electricity, travelling in a straight line. For each Mosling, for each block of 2.5 second of whirlwind attack animation, there is 10% chance for them to be struck by Lightning (which does not damage them) and rain to start falling for a short period. The mosling whirlwind attack has 10% chance of stopping after each block of 2.5 second, or when the mosling is 10 unit away from the player. After each attack they will become dizzy for a short period of time, making them vulnerable to counterattacks. Moslings can be very helpful when playing as WX-78. Their spinning attack calls lightning strikes on the player which means they will be overloaded many times, healing them and offering a significant speed boost. This can potentially be disadvantageous, however, due to the large amount of Sanity loss when hit by lightning. Strategy * Recruit some Rock Lobsters. The lobsters won't attack the Moslings until the player does (or until the player takes damage), so it will be necessary to hit them at least once. It's advisable to focus on one at a time (hit once, then dodge until the lobsters kill that one). Two lobsters should be enough, but a bigger group will finish off the Moslings faster. Lobsters move quite slowly, so try to lure the Moslings into narrow areas or to the edge of the map. * Lure the Moslings into a herd of Beefalo in heat. Be sure to have a Beefalo Hat equipped. * Recruit a group of Pigs and/or Bunnymen (be sure not to pick up any meat, if using the latter, or they will turn aggressive towards the player). * It's possible to use a temporary "panic room", with some sort of food in the center, to prevent the Moslings from spreading out too much. They will walk through to eat the item, triggering tooth traps while doing so. The trap-saturated hall should be as narrow as possible, due to the Moslings' fast movement speed. Hitting corners will make them stop for a moment, giving the traps a better chance of triggering (and/or giving allies more time to hit them). * When Frog Rain occurs, the player can attempt to use the Frogs to kill the Moslings. This strategy also works against Moose/Goose. * Wear some kind of lightning-immunity clothes, ensure light and have enough weapons to kill the entire Mosling pack. Kill Moose. When approached by now enraged Moslings quickly dodge by changing movement direction once one begins its spin attack next to you. Follow last dodged Mosling, wait till it's spin attack animation ends and land 2-4 hits. Dodge next wave of attacks and repeat until all enemies are dead. This strategy theoretically does not require armor (although it's, as always, recommended as backup plan) but one should plan it to ensure light and anti-lightning insulation (getting stunned at wrong moment might mean death if you are not wearing armor/are at low hp). It should be noted that this strategy is high risk-high reward as it is unlikely that one will be able to run away from enraged Moslings (road + Walking Cane might work though). * If the player obtained an Eyebrella during Winter, one can use this alongside a Log Suit to have damage reduction and lightning immunity. One can then treat the fight as if one was fighting a large pack of Hounds or similar. Be patient and wait for opportunities to hit - don't get attacked by many at once! Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Moslings when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Tips * An extremely easy way to take out a brood of Moslings that hasn't hatched yet is to use the Old Bell. Strike the egg three times with the hammer, and then ring the bell. When the player hears Bigfoot stomping towards them, strike the egg for the final time. The egg will hatch, and as the Moslings begin their spawning animation Bigfoot will come down, killing all of them. ** Note : Every Mosling killed this way will spawn a new nest at its place of death which will have a new Egg in a few days. * Another method, albeit lengthy, requiring more resources, and more difficult to put into place, is to surround the egg with Tooth Traps and then proceed to break open the egg. If they become enraged, try to dodge their attacks and reset the traps. Eventually they will all die. However, this strategy requires at least 15-20 tooth traps, making it quite expensive. * Moslings can easily be killed while they are not enraged. However, this method involved slaying Moslings away from their parent. Simply make a room out of walls and put some food in the middle, then close the room while the moslings are inside. Kill the moslings safely in this room, making sure they are distanced from the nest. * If the Moslings are allowed to spread out after hatching, they can be hard to kill due to their speed. A group of enraged Moslings can easily overwhelm even an armoured player. It's highly advisable to recruit other creatures to deal with them, while the player focuses on dodging their whirlwind attacks and directing them towards narrow areas where they are easier to hit. * If the player is in possession of an item insulating against electricity (Rain Hat Rain Coat or Eyebrella), fighting Moslings can be easier due to the fact that it prevents the player from taking damage struck by lightning. * Moslings cannot damage Walls. Trivia *Mosling is a portmanteau of the words "moose" and "gosling", the latter of which is a baby goose. This most likely means that the Mosling is an adolescent version of the Moose/Goose. * Moslings and Splumonkeys are the only two mobs in Reign of Giants DLC which can harvest crops from farms and food items from Crock Pots. Unlike Splumonkeys however (which steal harvested items and keep them in their inventory), Moslings eat anything they find, allowing them to wreak havoc on a player's base. Gallery Mosnado.png|An enraged Mosling spinning. Dizzy Mosling.png|Dizzy Mosling. Moose Egg Scale.png|The egg from which Moslings hatch, with Wilson for scale. Mosling Sleeping.png|A Mosling sleeping. Mosling Frozen.png|A frozen Mosling. Frozen Enraged Mossling.png|Frozen Enraged Mossling Mosling Dead.png|A recently killed Mosling. Mosling Fly Away.png|Five Moslings flying away after Spring ended es:Alcerino Category:Surface Creatures Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Articles need revision